


Preparing for the Infinity War

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: The Infinity Sisters [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aislyn is Wanda, Alanna is Peggy, Eda is Daisy, Estrella is Jane, F/M, Infinity Stones Are Sentient, Mind Gem (Marvel), Phoebe is Bobbi, Power Gem (Marvel), Reality Gem (Marvel), Soul Gem (Marvel), Space Gem (Marvel), Tess is Pepper, Time Gem (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: How each of the Infinity Sister regains their memory and selves in their most current incarnations.





	1. Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> To help with the confusion, each sister's most recent incarnation will use the name of the actress who portrays them.  
> So:  
> -Hayley = Alanna/(Agent) Peggy Carter  
> -Gweneth = Tess/Pepper Potts  
> -Adriene = Phoebe/Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse (Mockingbird  
> -Chloe = Eda/Daisy Johnson (Quake)  
> -Elizabeth = Aislyn/Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)  
> -Natalie = Estrella/Jane Foster

            Surprisingly enough, it would be a party that brought them all together. A party when it was known to the Avengers and everyone who would help in the fight that Thanos would be coming for them, for the Infinity Stones, and they could only hope they wouldn’t be so terribly outmatched.

            Coulson brought what team members he could, including some such as Robbie who weren’t truly agents but could still do what something to help. Hunter managed to come along as well, though he and Bobbi had to leave SHIELD all those months ago. Things had transpired since then, and after losing Bobbi, Hunter cared less if people were to come after him.

            The large group were trying not to wallow in their own pain and were instead trying to come up with ideas or plans for the impending battle.

            Steve ran a hand wearily over his face, debating pulling off the silly mask that Tony had shoved at him earlier with a sigh. “Are you all right?” A woman’s British accent cut through the air and he realized she was speaking to him. His heart ached as he looked up, she sounded so much like Peggy. “I’m all-right.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but knew he failed when she put a hand on his shoulder with concerned eyes. “Are you sure? You look like you need to take your mind off of something, whatever it is that is troubling you. Perhaps that will help you come up with a solution or see the problem in a new light.” She offered advice, “Care to dance? That always seems to help me.”

            “I’m afraid I don’t know how to dance, ma’am.” He admits sheepishly, but he’d planned to learn with Peggy, and now that his perfect partner was gone he saw little reason to learn.

            “Truly? You don’t know how to dance? Oh but surely you must have danced sometime? What were you waiting for?” she cocks her head as she issues the inquiry.

            “Afraid not. What I was waiting for was the right partner.” He can’t help the sadness that fills him, and a sigh betrays him. “I lost her.” The words keep tumbling out, and he doesn’t know why he’s sharing this with an utter stranger. “Haven’t put much through into it since.”

            “I am so very sorry for your loss.” She sits on the open couch space next to him and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you.” He looks up and his heart breaks even more, her eyes behind the delicate mask paired with the brown curls make her look so much like Peggy.

            “I know I’m not her, but I can teach you if you’d like.” She offers quietly, standing and offering her hand. “I’m afraid I’d step on your toes.” He replies but she smiles softly, “We can have the band play something slow.”  

            Feeling a pull to go with her, he accepts with a small nod. “Slow.” He agrees, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe it will help.” Slowly he stands and takes her hand, allowing her to lead him to the dance floor, leaving his team still sitting.

            “Here.” She guides his hands, one in her own and one resting on her hip. “Now, just follow the music, feel the beat.” She instructs, and once again he follows her lead, albeit more clumsily. “There you go, see you’re getting it. Not too bad for someone who claims to not know how to dance.” She winks, and he feels his neck heat up. Instead of quitting after the song, the pair continue to dance and dance, and Steve is amazed by the progress he’s made in such little time. Now he has no problems dancing and can even take the lead.

            Her gaze slowly becomes cloudy and he isn’t sure what’s going on. Bring themselves to a stop he doesn’t let go, for fear that she may very well collapse. “Hayley?” he ducks his head to better look into her eyes and finds her unresponsive. “Hayley?” A green glow bubbles up around her eyes and smoke swirls around the two of them, feeding itself into a center spot on her forehead. The swirling smoke also ruffling her dress, making the skirt flare as it made its way from her feet up. The clothes began to change before his eyes, bright green flashing as it worked, and in place of the pretty red dress she had been wearing, it left draping red fabric and silver armor that was both protective and flattering. His eyes followed the movement and change and his mouth hung open slightly as his eyes landed on her face just as the mask disintegrated, leaving nothing in Its place.

            “Peggy?”


	2. Adriene

            While the Captain was pulled away, a tall, beautiful blonde decided to take his seat with the group. “Do you mind if I sit here for a little while?” She tilted her head and her blonde hair fell over her shoulder.

            “Yeah, sure.” Tony was the one to nod and respond.

            “Thanks.” She smiled, and Hunter felt blinded, her presence felt like Bob’s, and that put him on edge. “Who are you?” He asked, leaning forward, his hands pressed together and elbows on his knees. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he waited for her response.

             “My name is Adriene.” Her smile was now directed at him and she leaned over the small space and table between them, offering her hand for him to take. “And you?”

            “Hunter. Lance Hunter.” He carefully shook her hand, almost feeling like a jolt of electricity hit him as their skin touched. Blinking he abandoned his spot and moved to sit on the other side of the couch. “So, what brings you over here?”

            “Well, I kind of lost my friends. I don’t know where they went and none of them are answering me.” She admits with a wave of her hand, “I figured I might take a break and this looked like the best option around here. Good vantage to sit, relax, and still scan the room for my friends.”

            “Smart.” He nods, “I can see what you mean. It’s probably the highest point in the room, clear view of nearly everything.”

            “Uh, care for a drink?” he offers, and grabs the tray of drinks that a waiter has brought by.

            “Thanks.” She accepts with a small laugh, and he sets the tray down on the small table in the middle of the group after they have both taken one.

            A rowdy group of partygoers passes by their space, and nocks into her harshly, causing not only her own drink to spill but also spilling a few of their own onto her and Hunter. With a gasp the two shoot up to their feet, trying to dab at the alcohol now drenching them as they stood. Their fast motions, they looked up at the same time and their lips brushed accidentally in a soft kiss.

            Soft lights flow around as their lips part, looking like fireflies flying around and Hunter stares into her eyes, how much she looks like Bobbi right now, her eyes are a near perfect match with their swirling colors speaking to his very soul.

            Blinking now he takes a step back, and a few others join him in standing, mouths dropping open as they watch the flickering lights and misty glow that surrounds her, leading to the center of her forehead and magically changing her clothes.

            No longer is she wearing a white bodycon minidress, but now she is wearing a floor length gown that has slits. On her feet are golden sandals that wind up to her knees, and gold braiding decorates her dress at the waist and shoulders, almost like an ancient Greek style dress with the way the fabric drapes. The mask disappears, and in its place is thin gold lines of makeup around her eyes, swirling enticingly in a way that draws attention to it.

            ” Bobbi.” Hunter reaches out and grasps her forearms gently as she opens her eyes.

            “Hunter?” She smiles, looking almost relieved.

            “How is this possible?” Jemma blinks, reaching out to her lost friend. Bobbi reaches back and takes her hand, reassuring her of the realness of the situation.

            “It is...” She pauses, “complicated. That much I know now.”  She shakes her head and her golden hair moves with the motion. “I am not Adriene like I believed, but I am also not Barbara Morse, the Mockingbird... No, I believe my true name is Phoebe.” She looks thoughtful as she speaks, “But you may call me Bobbi, or whatever you feel most at ease with.”

            Jemma lets go of her hand, and Phoebe uses her other hand to take ahold of Hunters. “I am an Infinity Sister. I am sister Soul, and my sisters are here somewhere.”

            “What prompted this… change?” Tony asked, gesturing to all of her as he moved to stand on her other side, in the aisle where the rowdy partygoers had once been.

            “For me, I believe it was the accidental kiss between Hunter and myself.”

            “So, we just have to go around kissing random women until one of them reacts to it?” He wrinkled his nose, “Can’t be that simple, can it?” On impulse, he tested the theory, whirling around and grabbing the closest girl to him, dipping her low as he kissed her. Upon letting her go she slapped him. Hard.

            “Ow. Okay, that didn’t work.” He rubbed his jaw as the woman in blue stalked away.

            Phoebe rubbed the bridge of her nose annoyed. “I was going to say that I don’t think it will be the same trigger for all of my sisters.” She tells him, “And you just royally ticked off one of my sisters.” Putting her hands on her hips she pursed her lips, “Her current name is Gweneth, and you had better go apologize. Tell her something to make it up to her, because I am sure that you will be the one to help bring about the memory merge and regeneration.”

            “Why me?  Because I just kissed her?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “No. Although I would make you go over there and apologize anyway. You because she is you know.” Phoebe turns him in the direction that her sister stalked off in. “You knew her in one of her most recent lives, perhaps that will be of some use.” As Tony sets off, after getting a hard shove, she turns to the group. “Well, we had better start looking for the other four of my sisters.”


	3. Gweneth

            After slapping the man in the red mask, Gweneth stomped off. Okay, it was a good kiss, but that didn’t mean he could just kiss her like that. She didn’t even know him! The gall of some people. Scowling she would her way through the crowd and found herself at the bar, only to discover he had followed her.

            Narrowing her eyes, she observed him come up to her sheepishly now, and she wondered what he had to say to her. “Uh, look I am so sorry. That was very, rude, of me and I shouldn’t have done it.” He apologizes, “I know this won’t make it better but a friend of mine dared me to find and kiss the most beautiful girl at the party.” He rubs the back of his neck, “I really should have talked to you about it and asked first. I am sorry.”

            “You think I’m the most beautiful girl here?” She blinked in surprise, the apology was a good one and he actually seemed sorry. What caught her off guard was the complement in the middle.

            “Yeah.” He looked up through his lashes and she was struck by how pretty his eyes were. She was sure he would turn out to be quite handsome under that mask that covered part of his face. “Can I maybe buy you a drink or something?”

            “I’d like that.” Against her better judgement she accepts, and they take their drinks out to the terrace. The balcony overlooked a beautiful pool of water, and the stars and lights of the party reflected off of it.

            “Can we maybe try to start over?” he asks, and she accepts with a roll of her eyes. “My name is Tony.” he clears his throat, offering his hand.

            “My name is Gweneth.” She takes his hand, and firmly shakes it. Soft music carries through the air from inside the party and the pair lean against the rail as they listen to it.

            Amongst the quietness a on the balcony a fight emerges and two drunk people are rolling out onto the balcony with Tony and Gweneth. People flock to the entrance and watch as they throw punches and shove each other. Worried, Tony puts himself in front of Gweneth as he tells them to knock it off. With a sigh he moves, attempting to stop the fight, but is knocked to the side. “All right.” He mutters, ready to call for his armor to help.

            As he stands he has enough time to scream out. The two fighters shoved and pushed, and accidentally tossed Gweneth off the balcony with the force of knocking into her. Rushing forward he reaches for her desperately, trying to call for his armor. Helplessly he watches her fall, her hand reaching up for his and fear etched on her face. “NO!” Before she can make contact with the surface below her, red vines, smoke like wind around her and save her. Slowly they change her. Her pants are tight to her legs, and she wears gladiator style shoes. Her shirt is draped and flowy, it reaches farther down in back than it does in front, and there is armor around her midsection and plates on her arms. Her mask is gone and instead she wears a decoration around the gem, newly formed, on her forehead, almost like a crown.

             Slowly she manipulates the smoke-like vines and brings herself back up to the ledge, the crowd gaping. With a smile, her powers keep her afloat, and she leans down to caress his face and kiss him softly. Her feet lower to the ground as they kiss, his hands on her waist he holds her close, vowing to never again let go. “Pepper.” He sighs into her, “Pepper I love you.”


	4. Elizabeth

            “You have been following me for quite some time.” The sentence manages to startle him, and he blinks rapidly, realizing that she is indeed speaking to him and is looking right at him.

            “Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry. It’s just.” He pauses, “You remind me of someone I once knew.” It doesn’t help that her voice sounds startlingly like hers _either_. In fact, he is quite certain that it _is_ her voice.

            “It’s all right.” She assures with a smile, “I’m only teasing.” Her hand rests gently atop his and Vision recognizes the feeling with confusion. He follows her, this time with permission, as she leads them away from the crowd of the party and into a separate room, decorated with low couches and a fireplace. It is very cozy, and it seems just the kind of place she would like to be.

            “You don’t have to wear your mask if you don’t want to.” She tells him, relaxing into the plush couch, sipping at her wine.

            Reaching up he blinks blindly before pushing the flimsy mask up to his forehead.

            “I was referring to your _other_ mask.” She tilts her head as he lowers into the couch next to her. He really shouldn’t be here, but he had to know why so many things about her matched. Her small hand trailing down the side of his face snaps him from his confused thoughts and he looks up at her as she inches closer to him. “May I?” her eyes move from looking at the center of his forehead to his eyes, but he finds he doesn’t know what she’s asking.

            “What are you asking for permission to do exactly?” He allows his eyes to study her face, since it is so close to his own and the detail is much better here.

            “I wish to connect our minds.” Her voice is soft, “All I’m going to do is press our foreheads together. It won’t hurt, I promise.” Her fingertips are soft where they stayed on his jaw, now they move, and she gently cups his face in her hands as she leans her face closer to his own.

            Immediately he feels it. This is Wanda, and yet this isn’t. She had no knowledge of being Wanda, she was Elizabeth now, and yet she had the smallest of memories that she wasn’t. She had abilities, which is how she knew what she did, including that he was not as he appeared. Slowly he opened his eyes and gazed at her as the transformation took place, information swirling around between their connection.

            Soft yellow and bright red flowed and ebbed, it consumed her. The yellow was different, but the red oh how it reminded Vision of Wanda’s powers. The web of color around her hands, weaved in between her fingertips just so. He watched as the green dress she was wearing slowly changed. Now she wore a longer dress, so long it would reach the floor when she stood. The now red fabric flowed beautifully over her.

            Dimly he realized that she had deconstructed his human disguise, that she could see him as he was when she was opening her eyes. “Vision.” His name sounded sweeter coming from her, just as it always did.


End file.
